


drink and be merry

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers in Asgard, Clothing, Community: femslash100, Dresses, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha turned around, revealing a purple wine stain on the thigh of her Asgardian-style silver dress.  “I must admit, I’m used to clothing that can be easily cleaned of unwanted fluids."</p>
            </blockquote>





	drink and be merry

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Natasha/Sif - stained. Takes place in Asgard.

“Lady Natasha?”  Sif ducked into the dim service hallway.  She’d seen Natasha slip in there moments earlier, away from the festivities outside.

“I’m alright,” Natasha said coolly, knowing right away who it was.  She remained hunched over, working at something on her dress.  “Please, go back to the party.”

Sif took her hand off her sword (as if she’d ever truly need to defend the warrior Natasha; she told herself it was merely instinct) and stepped closer to Natasha.  “May I assist in some way?”

Natasha turned around, revealing a purple wine stain on the thigh of her Asgardian-style silver dress.  “I must admit, I’m used to clothing that can be easily cleaned of unwanted fluids,” she quipped, her cheeks a little red.

Sif smiled.  “I may be a lady, but I never took to the robes and layers of lady’s clothing.  Come, Queen Frigga keeps extra dresses for guests.”

Before Sif could leave the dark hallway, Natasha said, “I think I’d rather wear something akin to yours.”

Sif wore a simple red dress cut close to her body beneath decorate (but sturdy) silver plate.  “I would love to see you in such, but I’m afraid we differ in size.”

Natasha smirked in that catlike, careful way Sif was so fond of before she leaned over, gripped the hem of her dress, and peeled it over her head like it was made of air.

Sif raised an eyebrow.  “Midgardian undergarments, Lady Natasha?”

Natasha nodded.  “We all have our little indulgences.”


End file.
